El amor y otras locuras
by violettabeaconswithingale
Summary: Que pasaría si a la chica a la que le salvas la vida entra en tu mismo instituto. Sakura entra al instituto Raimon y se enamora de shindou y de kirino a la vez a quien escojera... mal summary lo se - -' ...
1. Chapter 1

Buenooo volviii si yo jejej esto se me ocurrio ayer en la pisina y bueno lo escribi y quiero probar a ver que tal me va con mi segundo fic.. aun que no me olvido del primero que ya estoy escribiendo la contii bueno este fic es de uno de mis oc x kirino ranmaru.

Bueno no los entretengo mas aquí el primer capi que vere si gusta o no si gusta lo continuo y si no pues nada almenos lo intente que es lo que cuenta. Por serto silo desean pueden salir tambien en mi fic solo me mandan su oc por mp y yo lo coloco oo si desean alguna pareja en especial.

Bueno ya dejo de hablar tanto... espero que les guste.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,

pov..kirino

Había quedado con Shinduo , Nishiki y hikaru para hacer un trabajo de clases, al terminarlo decidimos ir a dar una vuelta.

Estubimos un rato en un parque que hay cerca de la casa de shinduo ya regresabamos a nuestras casas, estabamos ablando acerca del sector 5.

Mientras Shinduo y Nishiki seguía n hablando yo me había quedado mirando a una chica que estaba cruzando la calle

pov. Sakura

Estaba cruzando de vuelta mi casa, cuando de repente apareció un camión en la esquina que venía directo hacia mi. Me quede fija en el sitio , no podía moverme el miedo se había apoderado de mi, hasta que oí como alguien me gritaba cuidado y me empujaba de aquel lugar.

Nos caímos al suelo y yo no pude evitar que los ojos se me encharcaran de lagrimas.

-estas bien ?- me dijo el chico.

Yo no podía reaccionar tenia aun miedo y lo único que pude hacer fue abrazarle y decirle gracias al oído.

-n-no te la-lastimaste?-

-no estoy bien , gracias.- le dije aun abrazándolo .

Kirino estas bien?- le pregunto un chico de cabello largo hasta los hombros de color grisáceo y ojos marrones.

Yo me separe de el y me levante del suelo.

Fin pov. Sakura

-si estoy bien- les dijo.

-oye kirino quien es ella? tu novia?- le dijo otro chico

-que¡ no claro que no ella es..- la miraron pero la chica ya no estaba se habia ido y ellos ni se habían inmutado.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE...

Estábamos ya en clases y la verdad eran muy aburrida, tocaron a la puerta y entro el jefe de estudios.

-chicos atención por favor les quiero presentar a su nueva compañera de clase..pasa joven .-

Por la puerta entro una chica de cabello rubio y puntas rojas, ojos de distinto color uno era verde y el otro azul y llevaba puesto el uniforme del instituto y para mi sorpresa era la chica de ayer, a la que casi atropellan y a la que salve la vida.

- bueno yo te dejo con tu clase, - dicho esto el jefe de estudios se fue por donde habia llegado

-preséntate a la clase por favor – le pidió el profesor .

-ehh kirino.- me llamo nishiki.

-que?- le dije.

-mira esa chica no es tu novia?-me dijo con una sonrisa burlona, yo le ignore y seguí mirando atenta mete a la chica

-Me llamo Sakura di blake un gusto,- dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia y yo no pude evitar repetir su nombre en un susurro.

-bien señorita Di Blake tome asiento al lado de el señor Hiroshi ( N/A: al hiroshi este me lo he inventado)-

se sentó dos mesas mas adelante de mi y en toda la clase no deje de pensar en ella y en lo que había pasado ayer. Toco el timbre de cambio de clase y según había oído no habría profesor.

-mira kirino que casualidad encontrárnosla aquí eh?- me dijo hikaru.

-encontraros a quien- pregunto kariya apareciendo por la espalda de nishiki

-a pues nada mas ni nada menos que a sakura la novia de kirino- dijo nishiki

-que esa chica no es mi novia ¡ - dije ya enfadado señalando a un punto que mi parecer era un punto cualquiera pero no me habia percatado de que a donde abia señalado se encontraba shinduo y sakura.

Encuanto que los vi me puse rojo como un tomate.

-kirino que haces?-me pregunto shinduo con una sonrisa forzada y con una gotita en la cabeza

emm yoo-

nos decia que esa chica tan mona que esta a tu lado es su novia- dijo kariya con esa sonrisa que tanto kirino odiaba.

Mire a la chica y vi como se le sonrrojaba.

-venga kirino saluda tu amor – me dijo kariya mientras me empujaba y me hacia perder el equilibrio y para mi desgracia y no caerme voy y me sujeto de lo primero que encuentro y lo primero que encuentro son sus hombros , al agarrarme de ellos la empujo y nos caemos al suelo quedando nuestros rostro muy cerca ella me mira y se sonrroja aun mas.

-estoo yo...-

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,

bueno aquí lo dejo no quiero estenderme mucho espero que sea de su agrado

y si no pues bueno almenos lo intente y me diverti escribiendolo

bye¡


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno bueno volvii ¡ perdon por no subir la conti antes pero es que no tenia nada nadita de inspiracion pero ayer fue un dia muy increible y estoy llena llenita (^.^) de inspiracion...**

**bueno sin mas la conti por cierto los oc que me enviaron saldran dos oc por dia.. bueno ya me callo xD **

**psdt: la historia esta narrada por kirino excepto en algunas escenas que sera narracion de otro personajes **

**psdt 2: disclaimer : ni inazuma eleven / go me pertenece le pertenece a level-5 ami solo me pertenece mi oc y los demas oc son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños...**

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,**

**capitulo 2 : me gustas..**

-lo-lo-lo-era incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna estaba demasiado nervioso como para hacer o decir algo.

-que pasa Kirino te comió la lengua el gato- se burlo kariya de mi... como le odio, pero ya me vengare..￢￢

-emm oye Kirino creo que la estas aplastando - me llamo Shindou, la mire y pude notar su sonrojo y su expresión de '' por que ami''.

-ahh si c-cla-claro -le dije mientras me colocaba de pie y me sacudía la ropa. Ella se levanto y me miro y me sonrio.

-bien yo venia a presentaros a Sakura-dijo Shindou mientras la señalaba.

-hola me llamo Sakura Di Blake-dijo mientras nos sonreía.

-hola yo me llamo Kariya Masaki-le dijo el tonto de kariya...me las pagara...

-y yo Ryoma Nishiki- le dijo nishiki... que tambien me las pagaria..

-yo soy kageyama hikaru-le dijo hikaru que fue a darle la mano...el también me las pagara no me defendió cuando dijeron que era mi novia.

un gusto en conocerlos- le dijo con esa bella sonrisa que tiene que hace juego con sus ojos de.. pero que estoy pensando.

-holaa chicos...hola kariya-chan- dijo llegando Haruki.

Pov sakura.

Estaba conociendo al grupo de chicos que había visto ayer, incluyendo al chico que me había salvado la vida , y mientras les conocía llego una chica de cabello azul indigo con un bonito broche que le sujetaba su flequillo , de ojos verdes y de piel blanca.

-hola Haru-chan-le dijo kariya para luego cogerla de la mano y darle un suave beso.- mira haru-chan ella es sakura la novia de kirino-

-no-novia, no sabia que tuvieras novia kirino-san-dijo la chica esta

-no no si no somos novios..jeje-le dije agitando las manos,

-eso no somos novios asi que deja de decir que lo somos por que no lo somos¡- dijo kirino con una vena en la cabeza.

-vale vale tampoco hay que ponerse así...que genio.-dijo kariya poniendo una cara de desinterés.

-ajjajajjaaj kirino-san jamas te habia visto asi ¡-dijo la chica esta mientras se reia- por cierto me llamo Haruki Kazami..

-Sakura Di Blake, un gusto-le dije mientras le sonreia de manera amable.

Fin pov sakura...

Nishiki y Hikaru se habian ido a la cafeteria y haruki y kariya se habian ido por hay a hacer manitas y a decirse cosas bonitas al oído y a besarse y a...por dios¡ no les daría asco la verdad es que con el montón de enfermedades bucales que hay y ellos se lian a besarse aunque no eran los únicos por que no eran la única pareja del instituto también estaban Haru Enoki y Yuuichi Tsurugi entre otros. Yo no tenia novia a pesar de que muchas chicas se me habían declarado yo aun seguia sin querer nada con ninguna de ellas todas me parecian iguales.

Aunque yo no era el unico que no tenia novia el capitan tampoco tenia, ni nishiki ni tenma ni bueno algunos...

Me que de tan sumergido en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta en que momento Shindou y Sakura se fueron...

EN OTRO LUGAR DEL RAIMON...

pov. Shindou

-Bueno Sakura de donde vienes?-le pregunte mientras caminabamos a la cancha de futbol.

-pues vengo de Alemania.-me contesto muy sonriente.

-de Alemania ?¡ vaallaaa y que te a traído a qui a Japón?-

-pues es que por el trabajo de mi padre viajo mucho.. y este a sido el destino que le a tocado este año.- dijo un poco triste mientras llegabamos al campo de fútbol, y lo miraba.

-te pasa algo?-

-ehh? Aaa no no es nada es solo que...-miro hacia el campo de ftbol- solo que por una vez me gustara estar mas tiempo en un mismo sitio.-

la mire y estaba con los ojos cristalinos, pense que iba a llorar pero no, me miro y sonrio- jejeje sabes me caes muy bien bueno todos a los que he conocido hoy me habeis cado muuuuuuuuuuy bien -

tambin me has cado muy bien-le sonre-ven｡ te voy a presentar al resto del equipo-le dije mientras la coga de la mano y comenzaba a correr en direccin al campo.

Le presente a todo el equipo, menos a algunos que faltaban que seguramente estaran con sus respectivas novias.

_*Pensamiento shindou*_

Son el timbre que finalizaba el receso y volvimos a clase..

**las horas pasaban lentas muy lentas para unos aun que para mi se pasaron demasiado rapido, no podia apartar la vista de Sakura la veia sentada una mesa mas adelante de mi. Prestando mucha atencin a lo que el profesor explicaba, veia como tomaba a puntes en lengua y como se arreglaba el pelo en clase de historia. Realmente me parecia una chica bastante interesante y bastante hermosa tenia unos ojos muy lindos llenos de vida y de amor y su pelo huele a manzana y me gustan mucho las manzanas. Creo que me gusta...y mucho**

Fin del pov . Shindou.

Pov Sakura

El recreo había estado muy bien, había echo muchos amigos y amigas y todos me caian muy bien. En especial Shindou habia hablado mucho con el aun que tambien me caía muy bien kirino pues no solo me salvo la vida sino que tambien me habia salvado de caerme por las escaleras.

_Flash back.._

_iba subiendo las escaleras en dirección a clase junto con Shindou y entonces un montón de chicos bajaron corriendo por las escaleras y uno de ellos me empujo perdí el equilibrio y me fui de espaldas. Cerré fuertemente los ojos esperando el golpe...pero nunca llego. Kirino venia detrás de mi y me cogió de la cintura sujetándome para que no me fuera de espaldas. Le mire y pude notar como se sonrojo le mire directamente a los ojos y le sonreí mientras le decía gracias._

_Fin flash back._

Ademas de ser mi superhipermega salvador es muy guapo y se ve muy mono cuando se sonroja.

_***pensamiento nishiki***_

pero que aburrimiento de clase.. este viejo no se calla ni debajo del agua..umm valla el capitan no aparta la mirada de sakura seguro que le gusta y kirino como no se de prisa le van a quitar la novia que aun no es suya.

_***pensamiento kirino***_

Se habían ido sin mi al recreo menos mal que sabia que estarían en la cancha de fútbol que si no...

estabamos ya en clases tomando apuntes y entonces me fije en que Shindou no apartaba la mirada de Sakura ¿ acaso le gustaba ? no era imposible que le gustara ella. Que le podia gustar por que ella no es la gran cosa solo es una chica mas , aunque muy guapa.. tiene una sonrisa muy tierna, unos ojos bonitos sobre todo el ojo derecho era de un verde muy vivo , sin contar de esos labios tan rojos y tan finos que se sentiria besarlos parecen suaves …. pero que diablos estoy pensando si ami ella no me gusta o si? No no no ¡ ami no me gusta no me puede gustar... o si?

Seguí contemplándola hasta que la voz del profesor me saco de mis pensamientos.

-bien chicos.. vamos a hacer un trabajo por parejas sobre el libro que acabamos de leer- dijo el profesor.

Hubo un gran murmullo en clase pues cada quien le preguntaba a su mejor amigo si quería hacer el trabajo con el.

-no se hagan ilusiones...yo los colocare por parejas..-todos callaron y le miraron con cara de '' viejo tonto ''-bien pues nos dividiremos así.-

El profesor dijo las parejas y yo al escuchar con quien le toco a Shindou me senti decepcionado, pero no por que no fuera con migo si no por que le habia tocado con Sakura y no es que me molestase ni nada solo que... oh rayos a quien pretendo engañar ¡claro que me molesta¡ por que ella tenia que ir con el y no con...bueno con alguien que no fuera Shindou.¡.

-ehh kirino te pasa algo?- me pregunto Shindou.

-ah¿? No , no me pasa nada solo que...-

-solo que que?- me dijo parándose pues ya habíamos llegado a su casa.

-emm esto... te gusta Sakura.?- le dije sin rodeos y mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

-a que viene esa pregunta?- me dijo muy serio.

-tu responde.-

-pues si me gusta..- crack¡ sentí como algo dentro de mi se rompió dentro de mi y un fuerte dolor en mi pecho empezó a surgir, tenia ganas de ¿ llorar ?. Desvié mi mirada hacía otro sitio.

-sucede algo?- me dijo.

-eh no no pasa nada solo quería saber-

-ella te gusta ?- me pregunto aun serio.

-ami¡ claro que no... ella no me gusta por que habría de gustarme una chica así

-le dije mostrando un falso enojo pero en el fondo me estaba muriendo de la pena.

-bueno como has preguntado... solo quería saber.- dijo mostrándome una sonrisa-no te enfades. Bueno tengo que entrar ya en casa nos vemos mañana kirino.- dijo mientras se despedía y entraba a su casa.

Me fui a mi casa con la cabeza agachada durante todo el camino...tenia un fuerte dolor en mi pecho.. llegue a casa y lo primero que hice fue subir mi cuarto y encerrarme en el. Me tire en la cama boca abajo y empece a pensar en todo lo que me había pasado aquel día.

Había vuelto a ver a la chica a la que le salve la vida, me había enamorado de ella y me habían roto el corazón saber que mi mejor amigo estaba enamorado de la misma chica que yo, era imposible que ella fuera para mi yo jamas me atrevería a intentar algo con ella aun sabiendo que a mi amigo también le gusta, por que ¡ por que ¡ con el montón de chicas que hay se tubo que enamorar de ella por que¡ por que Shindou no se puedo fijar en otra chica por que en Sakura , yo la había conocido primero,yo había hablado con ella primero , yo... yo nunca le saldría con la chica que le gusta ami mejor amigo... definitivamente eran demasiadas emociones para un mismo día , solté unas pequeñas lagrimas antes de quedarme dormido.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

chan chan chan¡ bueno y que tal me quedo ami me gusto ¡ jeje el otro fic que tengo( la guerra de los monstruos) subire la conti mañana que el capi lo escribi pero se me acabo la bateria del computador y se me apago y no me habia dado tiempo a guardarlo pero prometo que mañana sin falta subo el capi de este fic y del otro.

Bueno grasias por leer y espero que lo sigan asiendo besos¡

bye¡ ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLA¡ bueno 1º grasias por sus comentarios de verdad me animan en estos momentos tan duros que estoy pasando y escribir estos fics hace que me desahogue un poco ^^**

**2º hoy saldrán un oc mas de los que me enviaron.**

**3º ya me callo y sin mas el fic...**

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,**

**Capitulo 3 : un beso de ambos..**

**Me levante temprano soy una persona a la que no le gusta llegar tarde a ningún sitio ni si quiera a clases. Era viernes por fin.. me duche y me puse el uniforme, desayune y salí en dirección al Raimon, por el camino iba observando el paisaje y... para que mentiré aun me me dolía que mi mejor amigo estuviera enamorado de ella, empece a recordar como la conocí y todo de ella sus ojos , su piel, su cabello, y no paraba de suspirar a cada cosa que recordaba de ella suspiraba y suspiraba hasta que mi vista se puso negra no veía nada y...**

**-¿****dime por quien suspiras y te dire quien soy ?-me dijo una dulce voz al oído que pude reconocer al instante.**

**-Sakura eres tu ¡- le dije mientras volvía a tener la vista destapada, la observe y realmente se veía muy linda esta mañana. .**

**-Jooo¡ no vale si lo adivinas a la primera¡- me dijo haciendo un puchero como si fuera una niña pequeña a lo cual yo por su gesto reí y ella también.**

**- buenos días que tal estas?-le pregunte sonriendo.**

.

**-bien hoy me siento de M-A-R-A-V-I-L-L-A...ja ja y tu que tal?-me dijo con una sonrisa que mataría a cualquiera.**

**-Bueno.. me siento bien- le dije mostrando una sonrisa falsa muy falsa de solo recordar de lo que había hablado ayer con Shindou un a explosión de emociones llena mi corazón y me entran ganas de... matar¡.**

**-oye... aun no te he dado las gracias por lo que hiciste el otro día -dijo parándose delante de mi.**

**-eh no si no fue...- no pude terminar la frase, no me creía lo que acababa de pasar ella me había dado un beso¡ bueno un beso beso en la boca no en la mejilla que al instante ambas tomaron un tono rojo .**

**-cuando quieras puedes venirte una tarde ami casa a merendar – me dijo riéndose muy dulce mente. Yo me lleve las manos a las mejillas y pude notar lo calientes que estaban. Durante todo el camino ninguno dijo nada yo la miraba de reojo de vez en cuando . Ya llegábamos al instituto solo nos faltaba una calle y al girar pum¡ nos encontramos a Haru Enoki besándose con Yuuichi Tsurugi.**

**Ambos se dieron cuenta de que Sakura y yo estábamos ahí a si que se separaron y Yuuichi y Haru vinieron a saludarnos.**

**-Buenos dias Kirino que tal?- me dijo mientras cogía a Haru de la cintura.**

**-Hola Yuuichi , bien y tu ?-**

**-de maravilla ...por cierto esta chica es..?.-**

**- aaa si ¡ ella es Sakura..- vi en su mirada como iba a decir que era mi novia a si que me le adelante y le dije- y no no es mi novia- dije antes de que dijera eso..aun que me gustaría.**

**-ja ja vale tranquilo no te alteres...-**

**-un gusto en conocerte Sakura yo soy Haru Enoki- dijo Haru una chica de carácter pacifico y amigable... de cabello rojo oscuro que lleva atado en dos coletas que le caen por los hombros de ojos color plata y tiene un fleco que le tapa un poco el ojo derecho. Sakura le sonrió y ambas se fueron ablando hasta el instituto mientras Yuuichi iba cogido de la mano de Haru y yo bueno iba solo.. pensando en el trabajo de lengua y en las formulas de matemáticas y ...a quien engaño iba pensado en ella y en ese suave beso que me había dado en la mejilla, al recordarlo no pude evitar sonrojarme de nuevo.**

**Llegamos a Raimon y Yuuichi y Haru se fueron a sus respectivas clases y Sakura y yo nos quedamos solos...otra vez...que felicidad sentía al tenerla ahí solo para mi, sin que nadie mas la mirara sin que nadie mas le hablara sin que...mierda por ahí viene Shindou.**

**-Buenos días Kirino, Buenos días Sakura.. te veo muy alegre hoy-le dijo mostrando le una sonrisa que yo jamas había visto.**

**-buenos días Shindou- le dijo mostrando le una bella y hermosa sonrisa...como me gustaría que me sonriera a si ami.**

**-hola Shindou.-le dije un poco serio.**

**-bueno entramos a clases o no ?- Sakura le dijo que si un con un poco de desgano y yo simplemente comencé a caminar detrás de ellos. Las horas pasaron muy lentas y ya era la hora de salida ( N/A: no quería extenderme ablando de cosas aburridas como el colegio y lo que hacen en el )**

**todos ya se habian ido a sus casas pero yo * desgraciada mente * no, tenia que hacer limpieza en clase junto con Taiyo Amemiya el '' rival '' de Tenma. El es un chico de cabello naranja con un peinado extraño en forma de sol y ojos azules.**

**-eh Kirino , he oído por hay que te gusta la chica nueva- me dijo sentándose en una de las mesas. .**

**-que¡ quien te a dicho eso?¡ a sido kariya verdad ¡ le matare y le descuartizare y ..- le dije lleno de ira**

**- tranqui en no me a dicho nada...pero entonces si te gusta?-me dijo sonriendo de medio lado.**

**-q-que n-no ¡ claro que n-no¡-**

**-pero si antes no me lo has negado¡-**

**-que¡ claro que no te dije que quien te lo había dicho no te dije que me gustara...-.**

**EN OTRO LUGAR DE INAZUMA(PARA SER MAS EXACTOS EN CASA DE Shindou)**

_**pov. Sakura...**_

**-hola se encuentra Shindou?- pregunte a la señora que me había abierto la puerta.**

**-si...pasa jovencita-**

**-gracias-le dije mientras me estiraba un poco hacía abajo la camiseta que llevaba, como no tenia puesto el uniforme mi vestuario consistía en una camiseta ombliguera blanca de manga corta caída por los hombros un pantalon negro y unas chancas blancas con una flor, el pelo lo llevo recogido en un moño caido y me dejeo dos pelos por detrás de las orejas. **

**La señora vuelve y me dice que pase. **

**Al entrar veo que su cuarto es muuuuy grande y en lo primero en lo que me fijo es en que tiene un piano ¡**

**-hola Shindou..- . .**

**-hola Sakura , siéntate...te a costado mucho encontrar la casa ?- .**

**-gracias,- le dije mientras me sentaba en un sofá- no la verdad...bueno comenzamos a hacer el trabajo-le dije sonriendo el me devolvió la sonrisa y me dijo claro. Pasada una hora y media acabamos el trabajo y nos pusimos a hablar sobre nuestras cosas y entonces...**

**-bueno Sakura di-dime te g-gusta algu-alguien?- me pregunto un poco nervioso o eso me pareció. **

**-emm si bueno...-le conteste un poco sonrojada.**

**- a si? Quien?-me preguntó con mucho interés y mirándome fijamente a los ojos.**

**-bueno eso Shindou es un secreto.-le dije **

**- y no me lo vas a decir verdad?-me dijo con la cabeza gacha...-nop...dime a ti te gusta alguien? -**

**-si...-me dijo levantando de nuevo la cabeza.**

**-asi? quien dimelo ?- le dije en tono juguetón mientras le guiñaba un ojo.**

**-pues bueno es una chica muy linda...tierna, dulce, cariñosa,divertida,de piel blanca como la porcelana, de cabello rubio como el sol y de ojos hermosos llenos de ternura..-**

**-vaaalla y quien es ? como se llama?-le dije poniendo una sonrisa muy grande.**

**El me miro- se llama...- se fue acercando ami , cada vez mas y mas se acerco tanto ami que pude sentir su respiración y su aliento puso una de sus manos en mi mejilla derecha.**

**-Sakura...-dijo antes de besarme abrí los ojos a mas no poder sus labios eran cálidos y suaves y yo... bueno era mi primer beso y no sabia que hacer así que cerré mis ojos y disfrute del beso.**

**me rodeo con sus brazos y yo coloque mis manos sobre sus hombros **

**Cuando nos separamos el estaba sonrojado y yo también nos miramos y al momento desviamos la mirada a otro lugar, nos quedamos en silencio ninguna decía o hacia algo.**

**-S-Sakura t-tu me g-gustas...- si hubiera estado en mis 5 sentidos le habría dicho algo como '' no me digas'' o '' enserio'' pero estaba en shock no podía decir nada. **

**Me cogió de las manos y me dijo- t-te gustaría s-s-salir con m-migo?- y eso me calló como balde de agua fría...y me izo reaccionar.**

**-bueno ...yo...-no sabia que decir si le decía que no seguro le rompería el corazón y si le decía que si me sentiría mal por que no se si me gusta gusta o solo me gusta como amigo...**

**-y bien ? que respondes?- me dijo aun sonrojado pero ya no tan nervioso..**

**-yo...esta...esta bien..si...- se le ilumino el rostro y me abrazó fuertemente.**

**-genial...entonces te recojo mañana a las 4:00 en tu casa si ?..-**

**-claro..pero sabes donde vivo?-**

**-emm no pero bueno tu solo dime la calle y yo te recojo...-**

**Después de darle mi dirección me dirigí ami casa...estaba un poco cansada y al girar en la esquina me encontré con kirino.**

_**Fin pov . Sakura.**_

**Estaba girando la calle cuando vi a la chica de mis sueños llevaba puesta su ropa de calle y se veía realmente hermosa...**

**-hola sakura- **

**-hola Kirino-me dijo sonriendo y pude notar que tenia un pequeño sonrojo.**

**-a que adivino que vienes de hacer el trabajo de lengua-le dije tratando de empezar una conversación .**

**-umm pues si..que comes que adivinas, ja ja ja ja-**

**La vi reírse, y con el viento revolviendo su cabello se veía amis ojos como una diosa.. entonces recordé la charla que tuve con Taiyo.**

_**FLASH BACK...**_

_**el estaba sentado en una mesa y yo de pie frente a el...**_

_**-bueno entonces te gusta si o no ?-**_

_**no conteste solo miraba al suelo ….**_

_**-me tomare eso como un si...dime si te gusta por que no se lo dices?-**_

_**-por que no es tan facil..-**_

_**-a no ? Por que...acaso no se te dan bien las declaraciones?-**_

_**-no es eso...es que...-**_

_**sentia su mirada encima de mi y me dijo**_

_**-acaso no te le declaras por que ya tiene novio?**_

_**Negué con la cabeza..**_

_**-emm le gusta otro chico?-**_

_**levante los hombros como diciendo que no sabia...**_

_**-emm acaso es por alguien?-**_

_**-tal vez...-**_

_**-a si que es eso a ti te gusta ella pero a alguien que tu conoces también le gusta...**_

_**asentí con la cabeza...**_

_**-pues si yo fuera tu me le declaraba...al fin de cuentas si no es su novia lucharía por que fuera mía...-dijo mientras se ponía en pie y se colocaba su chaqueta-y si lo que te preocupa es perder la amistad con tu amigo..como dice el dicho en ''la guerra y en el amor todo se vale''...**_

_**y dicho esto se fue... **_

_**FIN FLASH BACK...**_

**-oye Sakura creo que te tomo la palabra...- ella pareció no entender al instante pero luego dijo '' de acuerdo ''**

**De camino a su casa hablamos y yo la notaba extraña pero preferí no preguntar. Llegamos vivía en una casa normal o eso pensé cuando la vi por fuera pero al entrar era todo muy distinto era grande me dijo que pasara y subimos a su cuarto... era amplio y muy ordenado.. las paredes eran de color morado con una linea en la mitad de color negro... tenia fotos en las paredes, un escritorio con libros y un portátil , tenia la cama llena de peluches y una mesita de noche con una lampara, un armario con pósters por fuera de fútbol y un balón debajo del escritorio.**

**-Siéntate en la cama – me dijo mientras bajaba a la parte de abajo de la casa.**

**me senté y al rato ella llego con una bandeja con leche y galletas , se sentó ami lado y estuvimos ablando un rato hasta que me decidí a hacer lo que Taiyo me había aconsejado**

**-oye Sakura...-le dije mientras le daba un sorbo al baso con leche**

**- sif... difmee- me dijo mientras se comía unas 4 galletas ¡ wauuu¡ jamas había visto a una chica comer tanto¡**

**-emm bueno tu...em esto..yo- joper si que es complicado¡**

**-dime..si es por lo de comer tanto te aviso que la comida es mi pasión¡-me dijo mientras colocaba la bandeja en la mesita de noche..**

**-a no no es eso¡ es que bueno tu...uff...me gustas- le dije antes de coger su rostro con mis dos manos y unir nuestros labios. Sus labios eran fríos y con sabor a galleta... era la primera vez que besaba a una chica y no sabia que hacer a si que cerré mis ojos y me deje llevar. Poco a poco el beso se fue haciendo mas profundo y empezamos a mover los labios me rodeo el cuello con sus manos y yo la cogí de la cintura, nos fuimos recostando en la cama yo en cima de ella y cuando el aire nos empezó a faltar nos separamos. Yo sonrojado a mas no poder seguro¡ no me hacia falta mirarme a un espejo para saber que estaba mas colorado que un tomate.**

**Ella me miro tan sonrojada como yo... me levante de encima de ella y la mire a los ojos y le dije..**

**-me gustas Sakura..t-te gustaria q-quedar un dia de es-estos con migo?-le dije sonriendo tratando de que no se me notaran los nervios...**

**-claro...claro que si..-me dijo sin mirarme a la cara.**

**Me levanté y le dije- bien te parece si quedamos mañana?-**

**la mire y vi como puso una cara de sorpresa, agacho la cabeza y me dijo- -n-no puedo..-**

**-el domingo ?-**

**-si...mejor el domingo-**

**-bien pues entonces el domingo te recojo a las 12:30, bueno tengo que regresar ami casa... adios-.**

**Y dicho esto salí rápidamente de su cuarto, sentía mucha vergüenza y ademas ya era hora de que volviera a casa...**

**Llegue de lo mas feliz a mi casa, cuando mi madre abrió la puerta la abracé y la bese en ambas mejillas... mi madre se sorprendió tanto que pensó que tenia fiebre..**

**Me di un baño, cene y me fui a la cama...pensé en que este había sido el mejor día de mi vida..y estaba deseando que llegara domingo...**

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**y biien creo que el capi me quedo bien jeje **

**bueno espero que les guste jeje mañana subire la conti de este capi...**

**bueno grasias por el tiempo que dedican a leer ^^ **

**BYE¡**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola hola ¡ ^^ bueno grasiias por comentar y espero que el capitulo de hoy les guste...**

**pensamientos entre * * **

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**CAPITULO 4 : por que mi rival tenias que ser tu..**

**Pov Sakura**

**Me levante a eso de las 11:30 y baje a desayunar y como cosa rara mi padre ya no estaba...es que es increíble hasta un sábado trabaja. Mi madre murió cuando yo nací a si que como como cada día me prepare el desayuno yo sola y comí sola... como siempre.**

**Al terminar me fui a la sala y me senté en un sofá y me puse a pensar en todo lo que había pasado ayer.**

**En primer lugar Shindou el capitán del equipo raimon me había confesado sus sentimientos, y no solo eso si no que también había dado mi 1º beso. Cuando me pidió salir le dije que si por que en un principio pensé que me gustaba , pero luego cuando Kirino vino , me beso y me dijo que me quería me hizo dudar de hasta que punto me gustaba Shindou y vi que no solo me gustaba el sino que también me gustaba Kirino. **

**Ahora estoy echa un lio no se cual de los dos me gusta mas si Kirino o Shindou, por un lado me gusta Shindou por lo educado que es, lo amable , inteligente y guapo aun que es un poco serio para mi gusto y por otro lado me gusta Kirino su forma de hablar, lo comprensivo y lo atento que es, lo bien que sabe escuchar a las personas y también es muy guapo...vamos que ambos serian los novios perfectos. Pero no puedo quedarme con los dos pero tampoco quiero decepcionar a ninguno de ellos..si estoy con Shindou se que are daño a Kirino y si estoy con Kirino le are daño a Shindou... ! que hago ¡ ambos me gustan y no quiero perder a ninguno de ellos...**

**De tanto pensar me quede dormida en el sofá, cuando abrí los ojos ya eran las 14:00 de la tarde, prendí la tele y la estuve viendo hasta las 15:00.**

**Después me fui a arreglar faltaba ya una hora para que llegase Shindou así que me fui a duchar y a buscar que ponerme.**

**Escogí unos pantalones cortos de color negro con una camiseta de tirantes de color blanco y una chanclas del mismo color. El pelo me lo recogí en una coleta dejándome dos cabellos fuera cállenlo por mis hombros**

**Termine justo cuando faltaban 15 min para las cuatro a si que me puse a leer una revista en la sala mientras esperaba.**

**''ding dong'' sonó el timbre de mi casa y me levante a abrir la puerta ,sentía nervios ya que es la primera vez que salgo con un chico en plan '' mas que amigos '' .**

**-hola Sakura- me dijo sonriendo.**

**-hola-**

**-estas muy guapa, vamos?- me dijo mientras me tendía la mano yo le dije que si y cogí su mano.**

**Estuvimos dando un paseo como una media hora en silencio , ni el decía nada ni yo decía nada ambos en el mas absoluto silencio, el me tenia cogida de la mano hasta que llegamos a un parque. Nos sentamos en un banco y el me miro y me dijo.**

**-Sakura... yo te gusto ?-**

**-si, eres un gran chico- **

**-pero digo como hombre , no como amigo ?- me serio muy serio. **

**-si...creo..bueno es que no se...-**

**Esto pareció sorprenderle por que abrió mucho los ojos , **

**-como que no sabes ?-**

**-si es que kirino...- **

**-Kirino ? Que tiene el que ver en que si te gusto o no ?- me dijo un poco enfadado y soltando mi mano.**

**-bueno es que el...**

**fin pov Sakura.**

**(N/A: a patir de aquí el capitulo lo sigue narrando kirino )**

**venia de entrenar con Kariya * me vengue de el * , Nishiki * aun no me vengo de el pero ya lo are *, Tenma y Tsurugi.**

**Al pasar frente a un parque pude distinguir un cabello rubio con las puntas rojas y reconocí al instante que esa chica era Sakura iba a saludarla pero vi que no estaba sola, estaba acompañada de Shindou y iban cogidos de la mano ¡...argg¡ que ganas me entraron de pegarle un pelotazo para que la soltara, pero como soy un chico muy sensato decidí hacer lo correcto... me fui sigilosamente hacia ellos y me escondí detrás de un árbol donde podía oír perfectamente lo que hablaban.**

**CON TENMA Y LOS DEMAS...**

**-os digo que no¡ - gritaba kariya- ese balonazo que kirino me pego fue a posta¡**

**-o claro que no como va a hacer algo a si...- le decía un calmado tenma **

**-que sii ¡ el me pego ese balonazo solo por que dije que sakura era su novia¡-**

**-kariya creo que exajeras un poco no crees- le dijo tsurugi**

**-exajerar exajerar ¡ ustedes creen que exajero ¡ como no se me quite esta marca de aqui- dijo señalandose un cachete en el que tenia una marca roja- juro que matare a kirino¡ **

**-oh vamos kariya no es para tanto solo fue un balonazo de nada- le dijo nishiki muy tranquilo mientras le daba dos palmaditas en la cabeza.**

**-un balonazo de nada... YO ME GANO LA VIDA CON MI IMAGEN¡ y juro que si no se me quita la marca le cortare las coletas y se las meteré por el cu...-**

**-eh alguien a visto a Kirino?- pregunto Tenma ..bueno interrumpio mirando a todos lados.**

**-jaa seguro que a huido de mi...-dijo Kariya con una sonrisa de victoria**

**-de ti pequeñín, no huiría ni una mosca¡- le dijo Nishiki mientras le revolvía el pelo y Tenma y Tsurugi les miraban con una gota en la cabeza.**

**DE VUELTA CON KIRINO...**

**-Kirino ? Que tiene el que ver en que si te gusto o no ?- le dijo un poco molesto y soltando su mano * biien ***

**-bueno es que el... - le dijo mirándole un poco asustada**

**-el que ?- le dijo.**

**-también me gusta …- oh my god¡ no me lo podía creer yo le gustaba a Sakura¡ wiiiii... pero según entendí también le gusta shindou...pero da igual yo le gusto le gusto sii¡ dije por lo bajo mientras que detrás del árbol hacia mi baile de la victoria ¡**

**-C-como que te gusta ?-le dijo serio y muy enfadado. Yo deje de bailar y volví a escuchar su conversación.**

**-si es que bueno el ayer vino ami casa y me dijo que... - **

**-que¡ que te dijo ¡ - le dijo levantándose del sitio y gritando..**

**yo no podía dejar que le hablara a si al fin de cuentas ella me gustaba y mis intenciones con ella eran buenas. Y también sabia que cuando Shindou se enterara que ella me gustaba se pondría a si , era una de las consecuencias de haberle confesado mis sentimientos y...joder pero que tanto hablo ¡ salí de mi escondite y le dije..**

**-le dije que me gustaba – dije mientras ambos me miraban, en el rostro de Shindou se podía ver rabia y dolor y en el de ella pena y miedo.**

**-eres un traidor ¡- me dijo mientras se acercaba a mi .**

**-por que ?- yo le dije calmado y tratando de que no se me subiera la ira por que sino juro que le cantaría las 40**

**-como que por que ¡ por que tu sabias que ella también me gustaba ami y mas sin embargo le dijiste eso pisoteando mis sentimientos -**

**-no , yo no pisotee tus sentimientos para mi eres muy importante eres mi mejor amigo y no quiero perder tu amistad , las cosas no tienen por que ser a si tu y yo no tenemos que dejar de ser amigos solo por que ella nos guste a ambos , si ella decide estar contigo yo lo entenderé y -**

**-callate ¡ no te quiero oír mas¡ -me dijo sin mirarme**

**- pero es que tu eres mi amigo y no quiero perderte, pero tampoco pienso renunciar a Sakura - le dije serio**

**-amigo ? yo ya no soy tu amigo, deje de serlo en el momento en el que decidiste quererla a ella, y sabes una cosa yo tampoco voy a renunciar a ella,... -me dijo mirándome con odio **

**-pero las cosas pueden ser diferentes...-**

**-diferentes? De verdad lo crees, crees que si ella decide quedarse conmigo tu y yo siguiriamos siendo amigos ? Crees soportar verla abrazada a otro ? Crees poder soportar verla besando a otro ?-**

**me quede callado el tenia razón – tienes razón yo no soportaria verla con otro pero si ella es feliz a si entonces si, soportare verla con otro y saber que ella ya no es para mi...-**

**-me alegra que digas eso...por que no pienso dar mi brazo a torcer conseguiré el amor de Sakura y cuando lo haga espero que seas un hombre de palabra y cumplas con lo que acabas de decir-.**

**Y dicho esto se fue yo me quede de piedra no me creía nada de lo que acababa de pasar mire a Sakura y vi como de sus ojos cayeron unas pequeñas lagrimas...**

**-eh que te pasa ?- le dije mientras me sentaba junto a ella y la abrazaba.**

**-todo fue por mi culpa yo no debí haber dicho nada lo siento, ahora te peleaste con el por mi culpa perdóname por favor -decía mientras se aferraba mas y mas a mi, yo por un lado me sentía en el séptimo paraíso al tenerla ahi solo para mi pero por otro no dejaba de sentirme culpable por haberme peleado con Shindou.**

**-no te sientas mal... no es tu culpa...-dije acariciando su cabello.**

**-claro que si...yo no debí haber dicho nada-**

**-claro que no , hiciste bien tarde o temprano Shindou se daría cuenta de mi amor por ti y bueno mentir no esta bien..- no soy muy bueno consolando a la gente por que lo único que pude conseguir con mis palabras fue que ella llorara mas y mas...**

**levanté su rostro y le limpie las lagrimas- ademas la culpa en todo caso es mía yo fui quien te beso y yo fui quien te metió en esta situación tan comprometida, a si que debería ser yo el que te pida disculpas- le dije bastante apenado- y comprenderé que después de esto no quieras verme ni en pintura...y mucho menos salir con migo y ...-me puso un dedo en los labios y me dijo..**

**-primero que todo hablas mucho, y segundo claro que quiero-la mire sorprendido- solo que quiero que sepas que estoy confundida... no se que es lo que siento por los dos...ambos me gustáis pero no se si es de la manera en la que vosotros pensáis-**

**-entiendo... y quiero que sepas que escojas a quien escojas yo respetare tu decisión- le dije para luego mirarnos y poco a poco ir acercándonos mas y mas y justo cuando ya estaba escasos 5 cm de besarla , una pelota me golpeo en toda la cabeza. Movi la cabeza hacia ambos lados buscando a mi agresor mientras que con la otra me sobaba la cabeza..**

**-hee kirino y luego dices que no es tu novia...- mire al frente y vi a kariya con una sonrisa burlona y auu¡ ese balonazo había dolido..- jeje te dolió ? Pues ami me dolió mucho mas el que tu me diste- me dijo sobándose la cara- a si que como soy tan buen amigo no le diré a nadie tu secretito con Sakura si me pides disculpas... de rodillas-**

**Mire a Sakura y vi que se estaba riendo, sonreí al verla feliz y le dije- bueno pues entonces nos vemos mañana a las 12:30 , vale- ella asintió – genial , ahora si me disculpas voy a vengarme de Kariya por 2º vez- y dicho esto le di un rápido y fugaz beso en la mejilla para luego salir corriendo detrás de kariya.**

**-kariyaaa vuelve aqui niño mal criadoo¡- le dije corriendo detrás de el **

**-no quiero¡ pideme disculpas...- decía mientras corría. **

**Mire hacia atrás un instante y vi como Sakura se alejaba ,volví la mirada kariya y ya no estaba le busque con la vista y le vi subido a un árbol **

**-cobarde ¡ bájate de ese árbol¡-**

**- nooo primero pídeme disculpas o si no le diré a todo el mundo que ella y tu son novios.- me dijo sacándome la lengua el muy...**

**-ella no es mi novia-**

**- yaaa claaaroo y yo soy Brad Pitt no te jode¡-**

**-kariya baja de ahí¡- dije saltando hacia arriba haber si le enganchaba de un pierna o algo.**

**-no quiero discúlpate¡-**

**-ya te dije que no lo voy a hacer¡ - me estaba sacando ya de mis casillas me iba a ir por que sabia que era inútil quedarme Kariya no se bajaría de aquel árbol hasta que yo me fuera y si intentaba subir también seria inútil pues escalar no es mi punto fuerte que digamos y entonces cuando ya me daba la vuelta va y se pone a cantar el muy idiota.**

**-tralara sakura y kirino se van a casar tralara tralara y besitos bajo un árbol se van a dar tralara tralara y mucho hijos ellos tendrán tralara tralara B-E-S-O ellos bajo un árbol se van a besar- se echo a reir **

**Me puse colorado y entonces cogí un impulso increíble pegue un salto y zas¡ le enganche de la pierna y le tire al suelo...**

**- y bien Kariya que decías ?-**

**Salí corriendo detrás de el, aquella tarde fue larga , intensa y muy interesante. **

**Habían pasado muchas cosas ,pero en el fondo muy en el fondo a pesar de haberme peleado con Shindou me sentía feliz... por que pues por que había oído perfectamente como de los labios de mi querida Sakura salia un '' también me gusta'' yo le gustaba y aun que estuviera confundida al no saber a cual de los dos corresponder en el fondo el tener una pequeña esperanza con ella me hacia feliz..**

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**y bien que les parecio? ami me gusto y creo que me quedo biien jejej **

**bueno grasias por leer y por comentar...**

**BYE¡ ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Buenoo aquí volvii con la conti si si si ¡**

**que entusiasmada estoy hoy'¡ me siento inspirada...**

**bueno sin mas el fic...**

**pensamientos en ****

**el cof cof es toser...( lo pongo por que mi prima cuando leyo el fic no sabia lo que significaba)**

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**CAPITULO ****5 : ****COMO PUDISTE...**

Y hay estaba yo solo bajo la lluvia , en la gran torre de inazuma mirando al horizonte , pensando en ti y en lo mucho que te quiero , y a la vez recordando lo que había pasado... ¿ como un día tan especial como hoy se pudo romper por un engaño ? Tu engaño..

_**FLASH BACK...**_

Hoy por fin es el día , me levante temprano a eso de las 9 baje y desayune. Cuando termine subí a mi cuarto rápidamente y me puse a buscar la ropa que me colocaría pasado un rato me fui al baño me duche y salí listo y preparado para demostrarle lo mucho que la quiero, aun que aun era pronto, solo eran las 10 y hasta las 12:30 no la vería . A si que me tire encima de mi cama y me puse a pensar en todo lo que había pasado.

Se llegan las doce y salgo hacia su casa, con un paso nervioso pero decidido, el día estaba un poco oscuro y hacia frio . Llego a su casa, toco y me abre la puerta un señor de unos 30 años supongo que es su padre la verdad se parecen . El hombre es de cabello rubio y ojos azules , bastante alto la verdad y con una mirada de '' ¿esto es lo que mi nena se merece?''

-pasa muchacho-me dijo serio muy serio.

-gracias-

Le digo mientras paso , se me queda mirando un rato y un incomodo silencio se hace presente y como odio los silencios incómodos decido romperlo.

-emm sabe si le falta mucho a sakura?-

-no, se estaba terminando de arreglar, ya sabes como son las mujeres tardan un siglo solo para arreglarse un pendiente -me sonríe levemente y yo pues también sonrío.

Y otra vez el maldito incomodo silencio, me pongo a mirar la casa y me fijo en una foto que hay en un marco grande de la sala.

En la foto hay una mujer de cabello largo y de color negro , de ojos verdes y de un rostro hermoso de finas facciones y una bella sonrisa, como la de sakura, al lado esta el padre de sakura solo que mas joven y con una expresión de felicidad en la cara me quedo observando la foto...hasta que oigo una puerta abrirse y veo a parecer a mi querida Sakura , con una falda de color negro y una camiseta de tiras de color rojo y unas sandalias del mismo color.

-Hola Kirino- me dice mientras baja las escaleras.

-Hola Sakura- le digo muy feliz.

-mira Kirino el es mi papi, Jhon -

-ah..un gusto..Kirino Ranmarou-

-¿eres compañero de mi nena verdad?- me dice recalcando lo ovio.

-eh si , vamos a la misma clase.- el padre de sakura iba a decir algo mas pero sakura se le adelanto.

-buuuueno papi, no es que no disfrute de tu compañía pero me voy ya vale.- le dice mientras se pone de puntillas mientras el se agacha para que ella pueda besarle la mejilla.

-esta bien, no tardes mucho- le dice acariciando su mejilla- te quiero aquí a las 6:00 ni un minuto mas ni un minuto menos vale-

-siiiii..ya me los has dicho como 30 veces-le dice mientras empieza a caminar hasta la puerta

-bueno papi adiós-

-adiós nena , no llegues tarde .-le dice sonriendo

-que si, venga Kirino vamos-dijo Sakura saliendo por la puerta.

-eh... a si...esto adiós señor Jhon..-

-adiós muchacho- me dijo mientras se acercaba ami y me decía en voz bajita.

-mas te vale no intentar nada raro con mi nena, por que me daré cuenta y entonces tu y yo charlaremos largo y tendido-

-eh si-

-genial-

-Kirino vamos...- me dijo Sakura desde fuera de la casa ,salí y empezamos a caminar en dirección a bueno no se a donde la verdad no había pensado a donde la llevaría.

-y bien a donde vamos-dijo

-pues, la verdad no se...jejeje-

-jajaja pues valla-

-emm que te parece si damos un paseo y luego vamos a comer algo?-

-¿comer? Siii...me parece un plan divino¡-

-jaja pues, venga vamos-

-sii..¡-dijo mientras me cogía de la mano.

Caminamos una hora entera cogidos de la mano , luego nos fuimos a comer, y luego a ver tiendas . Ya eran las tres de la tarde el tiempo se nos paso muy rápido, llegamos al mismo parque de ayer y nos fuimos a sentar en una banca y al estar a si recordé el día de ayer y entonces una gran pregunta se me vino a la cabeza.

-¿ Sakura que hacías ayer en este parque con Shindou?-dije

-pues es que bueno el me había pedido salir y...-

-espera un momento , ¿ayer estabas en plena cita con shindou?-sentí como mi corazón se empezaba a agitar y un sentimiento al que la gente llama '' celos '' surgió en mi.

-bueno yo no le llamaría cita, solo estábamos dando un paseo-

-pero me acabas de decir que te pidió salir, ¿acaso estas jugando con nosotros dos?-

-no...si me pidió salir... pero no es lo que tu estas pensando-

-¿a no?, me vas a negar que Shindou no te gusta -

-si antes ,pero ya me di cuenta de que el no me gus-

-ya no mientas, admite de una vez que te gusta jugar con los sentimientos de los demás sin importarte lo que puedan sentir-

-no.. no es lo que tu estas pensando-

-claro que si¡ - le grite muy furioso.

Sakura se quedo callada

-estas jugando con nosotros dos, no te importan nuestros sentimientos-

-no... yo...-dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza.

-eres una mala persona sakura, no se como se me ocurrió pelearme con mi mejor amigo por una persona como tu¡-

-no..-

-no vales nada , eres una mentirosa manipuladora...maldigo el momento en que te conocí Sakura.

-no digas eso-me dijo con los ojos llorosos

-que lastima haberme enamorado de alguien como tu, te odio- y dicho esto mi corazón se partió en dos y me fui de ahí dejándola sola.

Camine rápidamente , quería irme de ese lugar cuanto antes , quería olvidar todo lo que había pasado , quería olvidarme de ella y de sus mentiras. Empezó a llover , pero no me importo caminé sin rumbo por las solitarias calles de Inazuma hasta llegar a la torre. Podía ver toda la ciudad, podía respirar un aire fresco , podía sentirme un poco mejor.

_**FIN FLASH BACK...**_

Había llegado a mi casa , estaba empapado mi madre y mi padre me recibieron con una sorpresa...unos amigos de mis padres estaban de visita y me habían traído un regalo, pero yo no estaba de animo , así que me subí directo a mi cuarto, me cambie de ropa y me acosté en la cama a pensar y a llorar.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE..

Era lunes y hoy también estaba lloviendo a mares como si nunca fuera a parar pero tenia que ir al instituto y sobre todo tenia que ir a arreglar las cosas con shindou. Salí de mi casa a la misma hora de siempre con un paraguas y con paso rápido para tratar de no mojarme mucho el uniforme, llegue y como todos los días espere Shindou en la puerta pero no apareció y como no llego me fui a clase. Cuando llegue shindou estaba sentado en su sitio al parecer hoy había madrugado mas de lo normal, iba a ir a hablar con el pero entonces apareció el profesor por la puerta y tuve que ir a sentarme. El profesor pasó lista y para mi sorpresa Sakura no había venido hoy a clases.

Pasaron las horas y sonó la campana del recreo, fui hacia el sitio de shindou y le dije-

-necesito hablar contigo- ni si quiera me miro.

-tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar, creo que el sábado todo quedo muy claro-dijo mientras empezaba a irse

-si ¡ tenemos que hablar de sakura- al oír esto se giro y me dijo

-esta bien pero no aquí -

fuimos a detrás de la vieja caseta de fútbol.

-de que quieres hablar-

cogí aire y le dije- lo siento- al oír esto abrió los ojos.

-¿como?-

-siento haberte dicho todo lo que te dije, lamento haberme peleado contigo por culpa de Sakura.-

-no fue culpa de Sakura, fue tuya -

-no...sakura...solo juega con nuestros sentimientos-

-claro...muy buena tu táctica kirino pero no voy a dejar que me engañes-

-no te miento¡ de verdad escúchame-

Shindou se lo pensó un momento y luego accedió a escucharme... le conté lo que había pasado y el solo me miraba sorprendido.

-me crees ahora, sakura es una manipuladora-le dije con una poco * mucha * tristeza.

-no se... me cuesta creer que Sakura sea así...tu le pediste una explicación o las razones por las que según tu ella nos mintió -

Mierda...me había enfadado con ella , le había dicho de todo y no le había pedido una explicación.

-no-

-pues debiste hacerlo-me dijo serio

-lo se.. pero para que ¡ para que me dijera otra mentira-

-yo sigo sin creer que ella sea asi-

-pues estas muy ciego Shindou- sonó el timbre que finalizaba el recreo y shindou suspiro y se empezó a marchar , le cogí de la manga de la chaqueta y le dije

-entonces volvemos a ser amigos?-

se lo pensó un instante y me sonrió- claro-

el día prosiguió normal, las cosas entre sindou y yo volvieron a ser igual, excepto por esa extraña sensación que tenia de que algo me faltaba.

Volvimos juntos del instituto como hacíamos todos los días yo le acompañaba hasta su casa y de ahí me iba a la mía .

POV SAKURA...

Ayer fue uno de los peores días de mi vida,kirino me había roto el corazón y no solo eso , sino que también pensaba que era una mentirosa. Hoy no he ido a clases, ayer después de que kirino se fuera del parque y me dejara sola comenzó a llover y al estar tanto tiempo bajo la lluvia me cogí un resfriado. Miró por la ventana y veo que aun llueve.

Tocan a la puerta y como mi padre no esta, tengo que bajar a abrir yo, al abrir la puerta me encuentro con Shindou y unos libro bajo sus manos, estaba un poco mojado al parecer no traía paraguas.

-¿puedo pasar?-le digo que pase.

-perdona si te mojo el suelo , me han traído en coche hasta la puerta pero luego me eh mojado un poco.

-cof cof no importa-me mira de arriba a bajo – si ,aun estoy en pijama.-le digo pues se ha quedado mirando mi fabuloso pijama de ositos y estrellitas y mis monisimas zapatillas de conejito.

-estas enferma?-

-si cof cof , ven subamos a mi cuarto – digo subiendo despacio y sin mucho ánimo

-emm claro-dijo, llegamos y yo me volví a acostar en la cama mientras me tapaba con una manta, el se quedó de pie frente ami.

-ven coff coff siéntate-le digo mientras le hago un hueco en la cama para que se siente.

-dime cof cof que quieres, cof cof-

-estas bien?-

-si... solo tengo un poco de fiebre y tos-

-bueno vine a dos cosas, una a darte los deberes y dos por que necesito hablar contigo.-

-gracias por traerme los deberes no hacia falta cof cof ….pero dime de que quieres hablar.-

-de lo que paso con kirino, el me contó y bueno yo quiero saber si lo que el me dijo era verdad-

Shindou me explico lo que kirino le había dicho de mi...yo no pude aguantar y comencé a llorar otra vez.

-yo no estaba jugando con ninguno de los dos , mis intenciones no era haceros daño a ninguno, si yo no le dije que iba a salir contigo fue para que no se peleara contigo y el mal interpreto las cosas y ...cof cof ...cof cof – empece a toser sin para.

-sakura estas bien ¡-

-cof cof cof cof-

-ten toma un poco de agua- me dijo pasándome un vaso que tenia en mi mesita de noche..me lo tome y la tos disminuyo, pero las lagrimas no.

-ya tranquila , yo...te creo... se que tu jamás harías algo asi.-me dijo sobando me la cabeza.

-pero kirino..-

-kirino mal entendió tus palabras..tu tranquila, yo le explicare y el entenderá estoy seguro-

-gracias cof cof...pero no le digas nada deja las cosas como están..-

-por que?-

-por que si el realmente me quisiera como dice habría creído en mis palabras, pero no lo hizo asi que deja cof cof las cosas asi.-

-pero..-

-por favor...hazlo por mi..-

-bueno , si es tu decisión...yo la respeto.-

-sabes..eres un buen amigo...cof cof-

-¿amigo? solo soy eso...yo esperaba ser algo mas- me dijo mientras me cogía de las manos.

-oye..yo..es que..-

-lo se y lo entiendo , puedo ver perfectamente en tus ojos que estas enamorada de kirino-

-yo lo...-

-no lo sientas, son cosas que pasan y bueno aveces se gana y otras se pierde -

-shindou yo... es verdad que me e enamorado de kirino...pero...entre el y yo ya no puede haber nada..el no creyó en mi y prefirió romperme el corazón a pedirme una explicación cof cof asi que bueno si tu quieres yo estoy dispuesta a poner todo de mi parte para quererte como tu mereces y ser algo mas que cof cof tu amiga-

-¿tu estas dispuesta a olvidarte de kirino para corresponder mis sentimientos?-

-si-

-¿estas segura que es lo que quieres?-

-si..yo quiero olvidarlo...yo quiero dejar de sentir lo que siento por el, quiero dejar de llorar por el-

-sakura estas segura..no quiero que luego te arrepientas y me..-

le calle con un beso ,un beso que el correspondió, un beso que significaría el comienzo de nuestra relación y el fin de mi amor por kirino o eso era lo que yo intentaba.

-sakura..-

-ya cof cof te dije que es lo que quiero, es una decisión que ya he tomado y solo espero tu respuesta-

-yo...te quiero-dijo volviendo a unir nuestros labios.

-entonces si quieres ser mi...bueno ya sabes-me dijo shindou sonrojado

-¿novia?...por supuesto..-le dije sonriendo.

-de verdad que lo quieres intentar con migo..-

-si-

-de veras?-

-si-

-de verdad de la buena?-

-si, ya te dije que es lo que quiero-

Estuvimos hablando un buen rato hasta que mi padre llego...

-nena ya llegue¡-dijo mientras habría la puerta.

-hola cof cof papi.-

-hola nena ¿quien es el ?-

-es un compañero de clase cof cof que vino a traerme los deberes-

-ahh bueno, mira lo que he comprado para la cena-dijo enseñando me una caja de bollos rellenos de caramelo y nata.

-waaaa¡ papi dame dame cof cof- dije con los ojos en estrellitas.

-si ahora te los subo- dijo saliendo por la puerta.

-bueno sakura creo que me voy-

-ya...por que no te quedas a cenar-

-me gustaría... pero no puedo...mejor otro día si?-

-buuuueeeno pero me prometes que te quedaras otro día-

-si, bueno adiós nos vemos ... bueno cuando estés mejor nos vemos-

-jeje creo que ya mañana iré a clases...tu visita me a echo mucho bien..-

-me alegro...bueno adiós- me dijo mientras me daba un beso , luego se levantó y se fue. Mi padre subió al rato con una bandeja llena de pastelitos..

-hija tranquila come despacio de uno en uno ..no sea que te atragantes...-me dijo preocupado

-tranfquiflo -

-sabes eres idéntica a tu madre-

-jejeje defverfdaf?-

-si...aun que ella no se atragantaba de bollitos-

-la echafs de menofs verdad?-

-si..aveces..-

-aveces?-

-si..con el paso de los años el vacio que tu madre dejo en mi se ha ido cerrando poco a poco gracias ati mi nena, pero bueno no nos pongamos tristes ahora anda come..-

-buuueno si insistes..-

Cuando termine de cenar me lave los dientes y me tome el jarabe. Me fui a la cama y recordé todo el dia de hoy...

También recordé como me había tratado kirino y como shindou estaba dispuesto a hacerme olvidar a kirino.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Y BIIEN QUE LES PARECIÓ ? AMI LA VERDAD NO ME GUSTO MUCHO CREO QUE FUE UN POCO A BURRIDO...ASI QUE EN COMPENSACION MAÑANA SUBIRE UN CAPITULO ^^ donde todos los oc que me enviaron tendrán su...bueno ya lo verán jejejejeje

BUENO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y GRASIAS POR LEER Y EL TIEMPO QUE DEDICAN EN ELLO BYE¡^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola¡ bueno gracias por todo comentar y bueno como dije en capitulo anterior , tendrán capitulo especial con todos los oc que me mandaron. Espero que les guste.**

**Sin mas...el fic¡ **

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**CAPITULO 6 : FELIZ DÍA...**

POV. Sakura..

Habían pasado dos días desde que shindou bino a visitarme ,ya me sentía mejor así que decidí que ya era hora de volver a clases no me gustaría retrasarme. Me levante y mi padre a regañadientes me dejo ir al instituto.

Cuando llegue me encontré con Shindou en la puerta.

-hola shindou｡-le dije mientras sonreía.

-hola sakura, veo que ya estas bien-

-sip...estoy con mis energías al 100%- le dije mientras hacia el signo de la paz.

-jeje...me alegro-

-que haces aquí a quien esperas.-

-pues espero a kirino-

-ah..-agache la cabeza y empece a sentir un fuerte dolor en mi pecho-bueno pues yo me voy, luego nos vemos.-le dije mientras comenzaba a caminar a clase.

-no...sakura espera-me dijo sujetándome de la mano-el aun no sabe que tu y yo somos novios y bueno..ya hemos vuelto a ser amigos y quiero esperarle para decirle lo nuestro-

-pero..-

-por favor quiero que estés presente para que luego no haya mal entendidos-

-esta..esta bien-

-bien..-me dijo sonriendo, yo estaba nerviosa no había visto a kirino desde el domingo y tenia miedo de su reacción.

-mira por ahí viene- me dijo señalando hacia la esquina donde pude ver su pelo rosa y una expresión de '' hola que tal'' que al instante cambio a '' y esta que hace aquí'' .

-hola shindou- le saludo un poco serio y ami..ni siquiera me miro, eso me hizo sentir mal y agache mi cabeza.

-kirino no saludas a sakura?-

-ehh a si claro, hola sakura.- me dijo con mucha frialdad.

-hola- le dije en un susurro,mientras una peque lagrima rodaba por mi mejilla.

-bueno shindou entramos o que?-

-si...pero antes quiero decirte que...sakura y yo somos novios-

-que?｡, como que tu y esta son novios, ya te dejaste comer el coco por sus mentiras?-dijo gritando

-kirino no te alteres, y baja la voz que la gente nos mira-

-me da igual...-

-kirino ella...-

-ella es una mentirosa que le gusta jugar con los sentimientos de las personas , es una mala persona.-

-kirino no seas mal educado ella...-

-ella es la mal educada tal vez su madre no le dio la educación que debía y por eso es así-

Eso me dolió ,mi madre había muerto y yo ni siquiera la había conocido, las lagrimas empezaron a brotar en mis ojos .

-ya cállate¡ le grite, tu quien te crees para decir algo así¡-ambos me miraron sorprendidos-tu no sabes nada de mi vida , no sabes nada de mi familia, no sabes nada de mi madre y no tienes ningún derecho a decir eso -

-claro que no y ni me interesa saber nada mas de ti-

-pues me alegra que no quieras saber nada de mi...por que yo tampoco quiero saber nada de ti...-le dije antes de salir corriendo hacia mi clase.

-kirino creo que te pasaste...-

-jum... y ahora te pones de su lado?-

-no, solo quiero que sepas que ella,..-

-si lo que te preocupa es que yo haga algo para separaros estate tranquilo, ami ella ya no me interesa, la venda que tenia en los ojos ya se me callo y espero que tu también te des cuenta algún día-

-kirino..-

-bueno entramos o no ?-me dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

-claro-

**FIN POV. SAKURA...**

Llegamos a clase vi a sakura en su sitio con la cabeza agachada, el profesor llego y todos nos sentamos en nuestros sitio, en toda la clase no levanto la cabeza y yo estaba distraído mirándola y pensando en que definitiva mente entre ella y yo ya no habria nada..

-señor ranmaru me esta escuchando?- me dijo el profesor de lengua.

-ehh ? que?-

-a.. digo que continue la lectura-

-emm esto por donde vamos –

-haa , no me estaba escuchando verdad, estaba en su mundo feliz sin prestar al profesor no?-

-bueno yo..-

-sabe que si no le gusta mi clase puede salirse fuera¡-

-pero...- me levante y sali al pasillo, era la primera vez que me mandaban fuera, sali y me quede de pie junto a la puerta .

-bien , señorita di blake continúe por favor- oí que le dijo pero ella ni se inmuto.

-señorita di blake me esta oyendo -volvio a llamarla.

-señorita di blake¡-le grito esta vez haciendo que levantara la cabeza.

-a si que usted también en su mundo feliz ehh¡-ella no dijo nada .

-bien pues como tampoco le interesa mi clase por lo que veo, salga al pasillo a hacer compañía al señor Ranmaru¡-

-si...- dijo sin animo y viniendo hacia la puerta , ella la abre y sale mientras oigo como el profesor dice- dios¡ envíame ranas, lagartos, serpientes, las siete plagas de egipto pero por favor liberame de esta clase de desconcentrados-

la vi colocarse a unos diez pasos de mi, ella no me miraba y yo trataba de tampoco mirarla pero no podía.

La mire y ella me miro , estaba un poco pálida y tenia los ojos rojos, nos miramos por unos instantes y luego ,ella aparto su mirada y prosiguió mirando el suelo durante todo el rato que estuvimos fuera, como si el suelo fuera la octava maravilla del mundo.

Las horas pasaron igual que siempre a la hora de la salida me fui con shindou a su casa y después me fui a la mía.

Habían pasado ya dos meses desde que sakura y shindou eran novios, yo decía que ya no me importaba pero era mentira. Había tratado de todas las formas posibles de olvidarme de ella , pero no podía, cada vez que veía con shindou me daban celos lo reconozco. Hoy es un dia memorable para muchos, odiado por otros y triste para mi.

Hoy es 14 de febrero, el día de los enamorados. El instituto había sido decorado con todo tipo de cosas románticas desde corazones en la puerta hasta pintar una pared de rosa con fotos de parejas besándose.

En san valentines pasados jamas me sentí así... así de solo.. con ese hueco en mi pecho , por que desde que conocí a sakura mi corazón fue de ella y cuando se fue pensé que dejaría de sentir lo que siento por ella pero no fue así...mi corazón aun le pertenece..y le pertenecerá hasta que este viejito y mas arrugado que una pasa.

Llego y las clases transcurren normal y yo rezo por que no llegue la hora del recreo...que por que pues sencillo , el director y los profesores son una manada de románticos que se dejaron convencer por un grupo de chicas para que dieran de recreo una hora y asi poder pasar un buen rato con sus respectivos novios.

Sonó el timbre y todo el mundo salio como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el patio. Yo me quede solo en clase maldiciendo por lo bajo mientras recogía las cosas hasta que alguien llego y me dijo...

-eehh kirino que pasa ? que haces aquí tan solo? Acaso tu novia te abando ya tan pronto-me dijo kariya con tono burlon.

-cállate¡- le grite ya estaba arto, el sabia que sakura y shindou eran novios y mas sin embargo me molestaba a cada rato con frases como '' que tal te va con tu novia kirino '' o '' y donde anda tu noviecita''..y ya estaba arto- ella no es mi novia , nunca lo a sido y nunca...lo sera -dije lo ultimo en un pequeño suspiro kariya se quedo con los ojos como platos y al momento se fue.

EN OTRO LUGAR DEL INSTITUTO...

Haru Enoki estaba de pie bajo un árbol y a su lado estaba Yuuichi Tsurugi ambos cogidos de las manos y mirándose mutuamente.

-haru sabes que te quiero no?-

-mmm si...pero..que pasa te veo un poco serio-

-bueno veras..es que yo...ya no te quiero-

-pero-sus ojos empezaron a aguarse...

-yo ya no te quiero...yo te amo...

-ehh...tonto me asustaste...-

-lo siento..feliz dia de san valentin mi amor-le dijo mientras sacaba una pulsera de una caja .

Haru abrio los ojos y dijo-esto es..-

-si..el otro dia que salimos te vi mirándola y bueno pensé que seria un bonito regalo para alguien tan bonita como tu-le dijo mientras le daba un beso

-yuuichi no hacia falta- Haru se puso la pulsera.

-o claro que si.. esto es solo un poco de lo mucho que te daré- y dicho esto volvieron a unir sus labios.

EN OTRO SITIO DEL INSTITUTO...

se encontraba Mar Kira , una chica de cabello rubio platinado y ojos verdes esmeralda sentada en una banca del instituto. De repente aparece Taiyou por la espalda y le tapa los ojos..

-¿quien soy?- le dijo

-mmm pues creo que eres... el presidente de los estados unidos-

-¿que?-dijo quitando le las manos de los ojos

-jajaja ovio no tai-chan solo te tomaba el pelo-

-ahh...jejejejje te hice esperar mucho?-

-no...-

-mar , toma esto es para ti- dijo mientras le entregaba una carta.

Mar la leyó y al terminar tenia una cara de inmensa sorpresa.

-bueno, mar yo quiero preguntarte si tu me quieres?-

- s-si-

-de verdad...por que yo también te quiero y..ejem..bueno yo quiero pedirte que seas mi...n-novia?-

-b-bueno tai-chan yo...claro que quiero.¡-dijo mientras le abrazaba.

-lamento no tener nada para regalarte...pero bueno no sabia si ibas a decir que si.-

-no importa tai-chan...-

-pero prometo que encuanto mi padre me de la paga de este mes te comprare lo que tu quieras-

-tai-chan no hace falta-dijo acariciándole la mejilla y al instante unieron sus labios.

NO MUY LEJOS DE AQUEL LUGAR...

se encontraba Haruki al lado de kariya ambos sentados en el suelo mientras Haruki le miraba con amor y el con ganas de comersela..

-kariya-chan...feliz dia de los enamorados-

-feliz dia mi haru-chan...-kariya tenia las manos detras de la espalda como si escondiera algo...

-ten-dijo sacando un bonito oso de peluche de su espalda de color beige y con un corazón en el que ponía '' te quiero '' , kariya estaba sonrojado y no la miraba.

-kariya...que bonito.-dijo echándose le encima haciendo que ambos caigan en al suelo, ella encima de el mientras le daba mil besos por toda la cara...

-haiii kariya...que tierno eres..te quiero-

-yo también te quiero- ambos comenzaron a besarse y con mucha pasión.

EN UN AULA DEL RAIMON...

se encontraba kyusuke tsurigi con Aleni Vampaire...una chica de cabellos rojos finalizado en puntas moradas , con ojos de color morado y piel clara. Ambos se miraban y no decian nada...

-toma -dijo el chico mirando a otro lado mientras le entregaba una rosa roja con una nota que decía '' te amo mi rosa'' con una letra parecía haber sido escrita a mano. La chica reconoció la letra al instante sabia que era de su novio kyusuke.

La cogió y se abalanzo en brazos de su amor- te quiero -

-y yo-

ambos sonrieron y se fundieron en un beso lleno de amor y lujuria

-sabes... me provoca no ir a la siguiente clase- dijo la chica mientras volvia a juntar sus labios con los de kyusuke.

EN EL CAMPO DE FÚTBOL...

estaba Michiru Toyotomi una chica de cabello azul celeste hasta medio muslo atado en una coleta alta con un liston negro, flequillo que le cae en punta hasta los ojos , con cuatro mechas 2 hasta la barbilla y las otras 2 hasta el pecho y Ojos de color zafiro. Estaba observando como unos chicos entrenaban y otros hablaban con sus novias. Pero en especial observaba a un chico llamado namikawa., el chico se fijo en ello y fue hacia donde estaba ella.

-hola Michiru,- le dijo.

-hola namikawa-

-que haces por aquí tan sola no deberías estar con tu novio-

-no, yo no tengo novio, y ademas vine a hablar contigo-

-a si ? Dime-

-bueno tu y yo nos conocemos desde hace mucho y … bueno yo...tu me gustas-

-t-te gusto- ella asintió.

-valla que casualidad...tu también me gustas...pensaba decirte lo hace mucho pero tenia miedo de que me rechazaras-

-en serio?-

-si- dijo tomándola de la mejilla y besando sus labios- te gustaría salir con migo?-

-por supuesto-

-sabes tengo un poco de hambre , me acompañas a la cafetería?-

-si-

ambos se cogieron de la mano y se fueron a la cafetería mientras muchas chicas fulminaban a Michiru con la mirada...

EN LA CAFETERIA DEL RAIMON...

se encuentran dos chicas en una mesa sentadas con yukimura Hyouga.

la primera chica es de Cabello aguamarina, liso hasta la cintura, ojos violetas rojizo su nombre es Kaori

Y la otra es de cabello azul claro como el cielo, con rizos al final de el, largo hasta mas abajo de los hombros, ojos plateados su nombre es Sora

- yukimura sabes si ibuki tardara mucho ...- pregunto sora preocupada,

-noo seguro ya no tarda..-dijo minetras tomaba a su novia kaori de las manos -oye kaori como hoy es el dia de los enamorados pensé en que talvez esto te gustaría...-dijo entregándole una caja en la cual había un gran corazón de chocolate.

-ohh yukimura que lindo...-

-jeje me alegro que te guste , lo prepare yo mismo.-le dijo sonriendo tiernamente...

-en serio ?-

-aja¡-

-jijiji me lo voy a comer todo todo...-dijo mientras le besaba

mientras ellos se besaban, se fue al pasillo y se encontró ibuki munemasa.

-eeh a donde vas?- le dijo mientras la abrazaba por la espalda.

-pues a buscarte-le dijo girándose para encararle...

-pues no me busques mas aquí me tienes mi pequeña florecita..-

-tonto no digas eso que me da vergüenza-

-vergüenza de que?-

-pues no se,...-

-jejej oye mira lo que tengo para ti...- dijo soltándola y sacando de su mochila dos camisetas de baloncesto, en una ponía te quiero ibuki... y en otra te quiero sora.

-te gusta-

-siii¡ pero por que dos...-

-pues por que tu te pones una y yo me pondré la otra y a si la gente sabra lo mucho que te quiero y que eres solo mia-

-y no es un poco cursi?-

-bueno un poco si-

-bueno me das mi camiseta?-

-por su puesto¡- ambos se las pusieron

-ven sora quiero enseñarles a mis amigos nuestro fabuloso amor..-

-claro- se cogieron de las manos y se fueron-

Al terminar el recreo todo el mundo con tristeza tubo que volver a clase el día transcurrió ''normal '' y después por fin a clases...era viernes y ya volvia a casa con shindou.

-¿oye shindou quedamos esta tarde?-

-no puedo.-

-por?-

-he quedado con sakura para dar un paseo-

-ah...-dije mirando hacia otro lado-¿dime que tal os va?-

-bien ,ella es muy cariñosa y amable pero...-

-pero que?-

-nada cosas mias, oye crees que le guste?-

me dijo sacando una caja de su mochila en la que había un colgante con un dije en forma de pétalo de árbol de sakura.

-si es muy bonito seguro que le gusta-

-eso espero, bueno ya tengo que entrar en casa nos vemos el lunes-

-adiós-

-adiós- me dijo mientras entraba en su casa.

proseguí con mi camino hasta mi casa mientras pensaba en ella , si otra vez, era como la octava vez en el dia que la pensaba.

POV SAKURA...

estaba en mi cuarto arreglándome cuando mi padre llego y me dijo...

-nena tenemos que hablar- me dijo sentándose en mi cama.

-claro papi , dime rápido que ya casi tengo que irme- le dije mientras me empezaba a cepillar el pelo.

-adonde? has quedado?-

-aja-

-con quien?-

-pues con...shindou-

-mmm hace mucho que quedas con ese chico,¿ acaso hay algo que yo deba saber?-me dijo poniendo voz juguetona.

-mmm puede.-

-haber dime sabes que no me gustan los secretos y también sabes que puedes confiar en mi-

-bueno ...el y yo...estamos ...ejem...bueno pues somos... novios-

-como¡ mi niña tiene novio¡?-

-sii-

-como es eso...aun eres muy pequeña para esas cosas-

-papa ya casi cumplo quince y bueno no me voy a casar con el además es un buen chico jamas me ha faltado al respeto-

-ya nena lo siento pero...-

-pero que papi-

-es que me da miedo de que te hagas mayor , te cases y te vallas lejos de mi-

-pero no me voy a casar con el-

-eso dije yo cuando conocí a tu mama-

-de verdad?-

-si-

-bueno de que querias hablar?-dije mientras me ponía unas chanclas blancas que habían juego con el vestido blanco que llevaba

-asi..bueno veras es que...me llamaron del trabajo y al parecer tenemos que viajar a new york.-

-a new york¡-

-si nena ya se que te prometí que nos quedaríamos en Japón hasta que terminaras el instituto pero...-

-pero que¡ me prometiste que este seria tu destino definitivo-

-sakura yo... lo siento de verdad, pero es que me han ofrecido un buen puesto de vicepresidente allí y bueno te prometo que ya nos quedaríamos en new york-

-no¡ yo no me quiero ir , siempre haces lo mismo , me dices que nos quedaremos en un sitio fijo y luego me dices que en el próximo destino será el ultimo , papa te odio-

-sakura... yo de verdad que lo siento, si es por tus amigos tranquila tu eres una niña muy amigable y seguro que haces nuevos amigos.-

-no quiero irme papa-le dije mientras comenzaba a llorar y le abrazaba

-lo se, y lo siento, pero te prometo que ese será mi ultimo destino, ya nos quedaremos en new york y no volveremos a cambiar de casa , ni de amigos , ni de vecinos y te prometo que puedes venir algún verano aquí a Japón-

-de verdad?-

-si... pero por favor mi niña no me odies, yo puedo soportar todo menos eso.-

-yo no te odio papi, jamás podría hacerlo -

-te quiero mi niña-

-yo también papi- le dije mientras besaba su mejilla- cuando nos vamos?- le pregunte con la cabeza agachada.

-el lunes por la mañana-

-el lunes...por que tan pronto.-

-por que necesitan tenerme en new york el martes por la mañana allí, a si que cuando regreses a casa prepara tu maleta-

-y las cosas?-

-las empacaremos este fin de semana, y luego mando a que nos las recojan y nos las envíen a new york -

-aah-

-venga , no estés triste que hoy es un día muy bonito y además tu novio con el cual voy a hablar muy seria mente te estará esperando ¿no?-

-shindou¡- dije mientras miraba la hora y vi que ya llegaba 15 min tarde- papi me voy,-le dije dando le un beso en la mejilla y salía corriendo. Corrí mucho y me tropecé una 3 veces pero sin caerme tengo muy buen equilibrio, y cuando llegue sindou me estaba ya esperando en el mismo parque de siempre , sentado en una banca.

-ah sindou..ah perdón por llegar tarde es que me entretuve hablando con mi papa ah..-

-no importa-me dijo sonriendo y levantándose para darme un beso.

-bueno quieres que demos una vuelta o prefieres que nos sentemos?-me dijo cogiendo me de las manos

-mejor nos sentamos, tengo que decirte algo- le dije mientras me sentaba

-claro-dijo sentándose.-que sucede sakura te veo un poco triste-

-es que bueno...-

-dime, sabes que no me enojare-

-me voy a new york-

-como¡-dijo muy sorprendido-por que?-

-por el trabajo de mi padre , lo siento,-

-no te vallas-

-lo siento-dije abrazándole

-pero vas a volver no ?-

-si... bueno...en verano me a dicho que me dejara venir-

-cuando te vas?-

-el lunes-

-por que tan pronto?-

-por que mi padre necesita estar allí el martes.-

-sakura te quiero- no conteste , como siempre cuando el me decía que me quería yo no le contestaba , yo aun quería a kirino y no podía decirle que le quería sin ser verdad.

-tu me quieres?- me dijo mirándome a la cara mientras me acariciaba las mejillas con sus manos.

-yo...mira shindou ¡- dije señalando a su espalda el miro y yo salí corriendo.

-eh sakura?-dijo mirando hacia todos lados y me vio y comenzó a correr detrás de mi-con que quieres jugar no?

-jajaja cógeme si puedes-

corrimos hasta llegar a un pequeño lago rodeado de árboles que había en el parque , me escondí detrás de un árbol y...

-te pille¡-apareció shindou detrás de mi y no me dio tiempo a escapar.

-joo¡ no vale me atacaste a traición- dije haciendo un puchero.

-jejeje...ven-me cogió de la mano- sentémonos-nos sentamos , me miro y suspiro .

-toma-me dijo sacando una caja de color azul envuelta en un lazo rojo.-ábrelo-

Lo abrí y me encontré con un colgante de plata con un dije de pétalo de sakura.

-que lindo-

-te gusta-

-si...-le dije abrazándole...-gracias- me separe-pero no puedo aceptarlo.-

-por que?¡-

-por que no seria justo, tu me has demostrado durante estos dos meses lo mucho que me quieres...y yo de verdad que he tratado de quererte y de olvidarme de kirino, pero no puedo, a si que no puedo aceptarlo-

-sakura...yo se que tu has tratado de corresponder mis sentimientos, pero en el corazón no se manda y si tu quieres a kirino y no a mi yo no puedo hacer nada, estos dos meses han sido fantásticos sakura jamás había sido tan feliz aun sabiendo que mi amor no era correspondido.-me dijo acariciando mi mano-y quiero regalártelo por que quiero que sepas que as significado mucho para mi, y ahora también quiero que lo tengas para que cuando estés en new york te acuerdes de mi -

Esas palabras me llegaron al corazón y me hicieron llorar...

-jope¡ eres un cacho de pan , eres mas dulce que la miel... de verdad lamento no poder quererte... no sabes lo mucho que te aprecio y el gran cariño que te tengo... jamás olvidare todo lo que has echo por mi...-

-anda no llores...-me dijo limpiándome las lagrimas-ven te voy a poner el colgante-me gire y me lo puso-te queda muy bien-

-te prometo que nunca me lo voy a quitar...-

nos recostamos bajo el árbol y el me abrazo, estuvimos a si toda la tarde yo me quede dormida y mientras el me acariciaba el cabello , cuando abrí los ojos shindou también se había dormido. mire la hora en mi reloj y ya eran las 8:00 a si que decidí despertarle para ya volver a casa.

-shindou-le moví levemente- shindou despierta-

-ehh?-

-es hora de volver a casa-

-que ...a perdón me quede dormido.-

-no importa, venga vamos es hora de que regresemos a casa -

-a si , vamos ,-nos levantamos y empezamos a caminar ,su casa quedaba en dirección contraria a la mía a si que cuando llegmos a la entrada del parque me dijo...

-bueno sakura , saldrás este fin de semana?.-

-no creo...tengo que empacar mis cosas y las de la casa y hacer las maletas a si que creo que no-

-ahh...entonces este es nuestro adiós?-

-bueno si aun que si quieres puedes ir a mi casa..-

-no mejor no.. no quiero distraerte-

le abrace muy fuerte y le dije- eres un gran amigo shindou, te quiero mucho ...-

-yo también te quiero sakura- me dijo acariciando mi pelo y correspondiendo mi abrazo.

-despideme de todos ehh¡-

-descuida lo are-me dijo soltándome para cogerme de las manos-te vas a despedir de kirino-

-no...el no me quiere ver ni en pintura... asi que ya me despides tu de el-

-estas segura?-

-si... bueno ya me voy , cuando llegue a new york te llamo ¿si?-

-por supuesto , esperare tu llamada con muchas ansias-yo me di la vuelta para irme cuando el me cogió de la mano-sakura...-

-¿si?-

-me das un ultimo...beso-

-claro que si..- me acerque a el junte nuestros labios en un suave beso.

-te voy a extrañar...-me susurro al oído..- te quiero-

-algún día encontraras a una chica que sepa apreciarte y quererte mucho... adiós shindou- le dije besando su mejilla y me fui a mi casa.

Cuando llegue subí directo a mi cuarto y me encerré a llorar, no quería irme , no quería dejar a mis amigos y sobretodo no quería dejar a kirino...me di una ducha, cene y me fui a dormir.

Ese fin de semana fue muy ajetreado, también fue muy triste , cada vez que pensaba en que me iria y que no volveria a ver a kirino, rompia a llorar como una magdalena , aun que el no quisiera verme y me despreciara yo le seguía queriendo. el domingo por la noche no dormí nada , por que cada vez que cerraba mis ojos recordaba el dia en que kirino me dijo que me odiaba...

Ya era lunes por la mañana y era el día en el que me iría de Japón...

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Y BIENN QUE LES PARECIO? LES GUSTO?

BUENO AVISO QUE SOLO LE QUEDA UN CAPITULO A LA HISTORIA...

YA LA COMENCE A ESCRIBIR A SI QUE ALOMEJOR LA SUBO HOY POR LA NOCHE ...

BUENO MIL GRASIAS POR LEER Y POR COMENTAR BYE¡ ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**HOLA¡ BUENO MIL GRASIAS POR HABER LEIDO Y HABER COMENTADO...**

**ESPERO QUE LA HISTORIA LES HAYA GUSTADO , TAL VEZ HAGA UNA CONTINUACION DE ESTE FIC...PERO NO SE ME LO VOY A PENSAR ¿ USTEDES QUIEREN QUE HAGA UNA CONTI DE ESTE FIC?**

**BUENO SIN MAS AQUI EL CAPITULO FINAL..**

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**CAPITULO FINAL : ¿FIN? O ¿COMIENZO?**

POV. SHINDOU...

Hoy es el día en el que sakura se va a new york, y la verdad no me hace muy feliz que se valla , me había enamorado de ella , con ella descubrí una manera distinta de ver el mundo ,con ella fui muy feliz .

Todo el fin de semana estuve pensando en ella y en kirino , yo siempre supe que sakura estaba enamorada de el y la verdad no me gustaba nada que se fuera sin despedirse de el , se que posiblemente ahora no le duela pero en un futuro sakura se puede arrepentir de no haberse despedido de kirino .

Hablé con sakura el domingo por la mañana y me dijo que vuelo salía a las 9:15 am ,le dije que pensaba en ir a despedirla al aeropuerto aun que en el fondo solo quería saberlo por kirino.

Estuve pensando todo el fin de semana en si ir o no a casa de kirino y decirle que sakura se iva.

Era lunes y ya llegaba al instituto , en la puerta veo a kirino esperándome como todos los días, pero esta vez esta acompañado de akane...

-hola kirino., hola akane .-les dije un poco triste.

-hola shindou, y esa cara ? se ha muerto?- pregunto akane.

-hola shindou te pasa algo?-

-eh no...bueno si...-no sabia si decirle que sakura se iba o no .

-akane puedes dejarnos solos un momento a kirino y ami ?-le dije muy amablemente

-claro-dijo llendose .

-de que quieres hablar?-

-de sakura-

-oh genial... -me dijo serio-sabes tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer que hablar de esa-

-es que debes escucharme.. deja tu estúpido rencor hacia ella y escúchame -

-haber dime -

cogi aire y se lo dije- sakura se va a new york¡-

-c-como..-

-si, ella se va con su padre hoy -

-pero por que?¡ ella no...no se puede ir..-dijo mirando hacia otro sitio

-kirino... -

-me da igual..tal vez sea mejor..-

-kirino ella te quiere..-

-claro , y que mas.-

-es verdad, ella te quiere y tu la quieres a ella-

-no...es mentira yo no la quiero-

-claro que si, podras mentirle a todo el mundo pero a mi no, ella te gusta, la quieres y ahora mismo te largas al aeropuerto a decírselo-le dije casi quedándome sin aire.

-mentira.-me dijo como un niña pequeño.

-kirino, mírame- me miro y pum¡ le pegue una bofetada en la cara.

-pero que haces?¡-me dijo sobándose la mejilla.

-lo que debí haber echo hace mucho, deja de comportarte como si no importara por que sabes que si-

-pero..-

-pero nada ahora mismo te vas a toda toda pastilla para el aeropuerto y se lo dices ok, te quedo claro kirino ranmaru¡-

-si, ti-tienes razón..-dijo mientras comenzaba a correr- gracias shindou-

no se si llegaría al aeropuerto a tiempo , su vuelo sale a las 9:15 pero tendrá que embarcar antes a eso de las 8:40, para hacer el papeleo del pasaporte , las maletas etc...

y ya son las 8:20 y el aeropuerto esta lejos y tiene que ir corriendo y...¡joder son las 8:20 el profesor me va a matar!

FIN POV SHINDOU..

Corria por las calles de inazuma a toda prisa tenia que llegar si o si , tenia que hablar con ella ,tenia que pedirle perdón tenia que...decirle que la quiero. Me caí unas cuantas veces, un perro me persiguió cuando le pise la cola y desgraciadamente el uniforme se me había roto cuando pase por una verja, por que según un señor era un '' atajo'', una atajo muy asqueroso era un basurero lo que tenia que atravesar y ya llegaria al aeropuerto .Llegue echo una piltrafilla tenia el uniforme roto, apestaba a basura y estaba un poco'' vale mucho '' sucio, entre y le pregunte a la recepcionista ...

-a que hora sale el vuelo a new york?-la mujer me miro de arriba abajo y puso una cara de '' que mal huele''

-el vuelo con destino a New York salió hace 5 min jovencito.-

-esta segura?-

-si..-

-gr-gracias..- llegue tarde...ella se fue sin saber que la quería. me senté en un escalón y me puse a llorar.

Volví a mi casa y mi madre se sorprendió de verme a si, pensó que me habían robado o incluso violado, subí a darme una ducha y luego me senté frente a la ventana a llorar, si y no me avergüenza decirlo. Cogí una gran depresión , falte un mes entero a clases , shindou trataba de animarme me decía que ella volvería que se lo había prometido, me sentí triste por mucho tiempo, el corazón me decía que debía ser fuerte que ella volvería , pero mi mente y mi realidad me decían que ella jamás volverá hasta que me resigne que ya no la volvería a ver.

**4 AÑOS DESPUES...**

Me encontraba en el parque de siempre , el parque donde le había dicho que la odiaba. Ese parque significaba mucho para mi, hacia ya cuatro años que ella se había ido. Ya he terminado mi ultimo año de secundaria y ahora mismo estoy en vacaciones de verano y cuando terminen, iré a la universidad de Hotoyaky ( N/A: me he inventado el nombre de la universidad). Ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que sakura se fue , pero aun la quiero no hay día en el que no piense en ella , cogí de costumbre el ir al parque todas las tardes no se por que pero me gustaba estar allí , ese sitio me recordaba a ella y me hacia sentir que estaba muy cerca de mi.

Aun que esa tarde no solo fui por que quería si no que también fui por que Shindou me lo pidió, no se para que , yo solo fui al sitio en el que shindou me había indicado que fuera, según el me tenia una sorpresa. Estaba tan sumergido en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de quien llego a mis espaldas y me tapo los ojos...

-¿ dime en quien piensas y te diré quien soy ?- era una voz dulce y suave , se parece a la de...

-emm Yumi... ¿eres tu ?-Yumi era una chica que estaba enamorada de mi desde los 15 años y la verdad yo le había dicho que no quería tener nada con ella , pero Yumi era muy intensa y siempre estaba ahí dispuesta y lista para insinuárseme.

-¿yumi? ¿ quien es yumi?- me dijo la voz de nuevo con un tono triste, pero sin quitar las manos de mis ojos

-ehh..no eres Yumi...entonces eres... mmm...eh eres...¿reyko?..cierto?- Reyko otra pesada esta cada vez que me veía se me ponía en plan '' kirino , si quieres puedo ayudarte a olvidar a la chica esa que te robo el corazón'', pero la cosa no es que fuera fea ni nada , la chica era muy mona de ojos azules y cabello largo y negro , pero para mi nunca habrá nadie mas hermosa que mi sakura.

-jooo¡ que no...!¿ quienes son reyko y yumi?¡ tan pronto te olvidaste de mi...- me dijo la chica quitando sus manos de mis ojos, yo me gire y la vi...

Ella estaba ahí de pie enfrente mía , una chica de cabello rubio las puntas de su pelo ya no eran rojas ya eran de color negro , ojos de distinto color uno verde y otro azul ,un poco bajita y con un cuerpo delgado y bien formado , primero pensé que no se podía tratar de sakura ella vivía muy lejos de aqui , pero cuando vi su colgante enforma de pétalo supe que era ella.

-¿s-sakura?-me miro con una sonrisa en la cara y ya no tenia ninguna duda era ella-¡ sakura!- la abrace fuerte mente y la apreté contra mi .

-sakura , sakura , - no para de decir su nombre .

-s-si, soy yo, pero suéltame que me estas ahogando-la mire y realmente la tenia agarrada con fuerza .

-l-lo siento- dije soltándola.

-jope...casi me matas...con lo que yo te quiero y tu intentando matarme?- me dijo bromeando...

-jjejeje, ¿que haces aquí?-

-bueno pues vine de visita, aver a shindou, a las chicas , a kariya, a nishiki y a los demás , y bueno también vine a verte a ti-me dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

-a mi?-

-si, bueno tu...- la volví a abrazar, después de todo lo que le había dicho, después de como la había tratado ella había venido hasta Japón para verme.

-lo siento, perdóname, yo jamás debí decirte todo lo que te dije, perdóname, por favor yo no te odio yo te ...te quiero.-le dije soltándola

-c-como?-

-si ya se querrías mandarme al mismísimo infierno pero de verdad yo te quiero, eres muy importante para mi, te amo.-

-kirino...no importa, yo se que estabas enojado, y cuando las personas nos enojamos abecés decimos cosas que realmente no sentimos.-

-sakura-

-no te preocupes ¿si?...aremos como si eso jamas hubiera pasado-

-sakura...-le dije mirándola poco a poco me fui acercando a ella la cogí de la cintura y la atraje a mi- te quiero-la bese , después de 4 años la bese de nuevo, volví a sentir sus dulces y fríos labios sobre los míos , un beso que espere durante mucho tiempo un beso que al fin llego.

-kirino...-

-sakura se que hace mucho que no nos vemos , se que te dije cosas muy feas , y..-

-shuuu¡-me callo colocando su dedo sobre mis labios- después de tantos años aun sigues hablando mucho.-sonreí ante el comentario- kirino yo también te quiero-me dijo para volver a besarme. nos cogimos de las manos y juntamos nuestras frentes , ambos nos mirábamos a los ojos y sonreímos como dos estúpidos.

-sakura, ¿tu quieres ser mi novia?-

-claro que si...-dijo mientras me abrazaba.

-te amo y te amare por siempre.-

Tal vez esta no sea la historia mas romántica del mundo , tal vez ella y yo no seamos la pareja perfecta , tal vez esta no sea una historia como la de romeo y Julieta, tal vez ella y yo no podamos estar juntos por siempre, tal vez esta historia no sea como la de titanic , tal vez llegue un dia en el que todo acabe , tal vez no sepa cuanto dure lo nuestro pero lo que si se es que nuestra verdadera historia de amor comienza hoy.

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,FIN,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

Y BIIEN QUE LES PARECIO? LES GUSTO? ESPERO QUE SI..

BUENO MIL GRASIAS PO HABER LEIDO Y HABER DADO LA OPORTUNIDAD A EL FIC.. ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUATADO.

BUENO TAL VEZ LE AGA UNA CONTINUACION A ESTE FIC PERO NO SE...

TAMBIEN TENGO OTRO PROYECTO NUEVO EN MENTE...PERO NO SE SI PUBLICARLO O NO.

BUENO MI FIC DE LA GUERRA DE LOS MONSTRUOS LO CONTINUARE YA MISMO...JIJIJIJ BUENO

ESPERO QUE DE VERDAD LES AYA GUSTADO...

BYE¡ ^^


End file.
